


Not what it seems

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Grocery Shopping, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: If this little trip is not a date, it does not mean it is not something.





	Not what it seems

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: First date.

Akaashi felt his eyebrows twitch whenever he looked at his companion who had a huge grin being plastered on his face.

”Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started for the nth time that night, ”just because I accepted your confession that does not mean this is a date.”

They were walking side by side with a cart in Akaashi’s hand as they were searching for the ingredients for the barbecue. Despite how many times he had said that, Bokuto’s enthusiasm did not lessen. He looked at Akaashi with his smile only widening.

”Awe, Akaashi! Do not be so tsundere!” Bokuto said, but because of the deadly glare Akaashi sent to him, Bokuto almost hid behind a shelf. ”Please, forgive me, Akaashi!”

”I am not mad at all, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi reassured him on a nonchalant voice. ”I know that when you offend others that mean you consider them important.” 

”I said I am sorry!” Bokuto sounded so desperate that Akaashi chose not to torture him any longer. He looked up at him with a little smile in the corner of his lips.

”I was just messing with you.” 

 

”How did you manage to do the shopping?”

They were walking back towards the place the schools were staying during the training camp with bags in their hands. On the next day, they would have an important match against Karasuno, so Akaashi knew that they could not concentrate on anything else.

”Well, I asked Shirofuku and Suzumeda if I could help them somehow and they said they would be more than happy if I go and do the shopping!” Akaashi could not help, but smiled. The sight of Bokuto being so happy only because of his team looked at him as someone they could turn to was somehow endearing. ”Plus they said I could bring someone along too!” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. He should have known – those two almost always had some ulterior motives. Akaashi felt his skin pricking under that hopeful, small puppy gaze. He took a deep breath and touched the others’ hand.

He felt Bokuto jumping slightly and he could see the huge blush on his face in front of him. As their fingers intertwined, he closed his eyes with a smile on his face. If this little trip was not a date, it did not mean it was not something.


End file.
